Eggman's Plan
by cookielover435
Summary: When Sonic snaps at Amy, she runs away only to be kidnapped by robots and being used for a horrid experiment. When Sonic finds out, he is filled with regrets. Will he save her?
1. Chapter a

Eggman's Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog or any other character in this story. Everything belongs to SEGA.

Chapter 1

"SONIC!" A female voice called. It was Amy Rose the pink stalker. She was a pink hedgehog who wore a red dress with red boots and was wearing a red headband and she was looking for Sonic as usual. Amy had this insane crush on Sonic since she first met him. Anytime she saw him she would be chasing him, asking him out on dates, or even asking him to marry her. She was looking throughout the streets of Station Square for him.

Finally, Amy saw Sonic sitting near the Chili Dog Stand with Tails and Knuckles. "SONIC THERE YOU ARE!" Amy cried with delight. As soon as Sonic caught sight of Amy he groaned "Dammit why is she always chasing me?" The three of them looked at Amy with annoyed looks on their faces. They were getting pretty tired with her antics and people were starting to think she was crazy. She immediately gave Sonic a big hug.

Amy…..can't…..breathe" Sonic said struggling for air. She let him go. "Amy if you are going to ask me out on a date the answer is no!" Sonic said "Amy will you please leave?" Knuckles asked irritated "We are having our lunch". But Amy ignored him and continued to annoy Sonic.

"Will you at least marry me?" She asked

"No" He replied

"Please Sonic will you go on a date with me?" Amy asked again

"NO AMY I WILL NOT GO ON A DATE WITH YOU WHEN WILL YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I DON'T LOVE YOU!" Sonic yelled

People walking on the streets noticed the commotion going on and stopped to see what was happening . "YOU ARE ALWAYS CHASING ME AND ASKING ME TO MARRY YOU!" "You don't love me?" Amy asked on the verge of tears. "NO I DON'T PEOPLE ARE STARTING TO THINK THAT YOU ARE CRAZY!"

"WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO STOP THIS NONSENSE AMY!" I AM SO DAMN TIRED OF IT. "I ACTUALLY FEEL EMBARRASED WHEN I AM AROUND YOU. GROW UP FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!

When Sonic was done yelling at Amy he was glaring at her. "YOU KNOW WHAT!" Amy yelled back "I HATE YOU SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" "YOU'RE NOT WORTH MY TIME! YOU ARE A DAMN BASTARD!" The three of them were shocked to hear Amy say that. "Tails and Knuckles let's get out of here I've lost my appetite" Sonic said once again glaring at Amy and gritting his teeth.

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles stormed off leaving Amy on the floor in tears. The people who were watching gave her weird looks before leaving.

" _I should probably get out of here"_ Amy thought " _Sonic probably hates me"._

She got up, wiped the tears off her face and took off running for her house.

Amy's house was medium sized and the outside walls were painted pink and red. It had two guest bedrooms. Once Amy reached it she quickly unlocked her front door and went inside and slammed the door. She ran upstairs to her bedroom where she continued crying. _"I can't believe Sonic hates me"._ Amy thought " _So the rumors are true"_

Flashback

 _Amy was sitting at a small restaurant drinking orange juice. She couldn't help but overhear the conversation of two blond girls sitting behind her. "So Celine have you heard about Amy Rose that Sonic fangirl?" "Yes" the second blond girl replied "Good cause I have news to tell you". "ooh tell me" "yesterday Sonic was near the mall signing autographs and you may think I was imagining think but I swear he winked at me". "Really?" The second blond girl asked "Maybe you have a crush on him". "Maybe or maybe not" I don't know". Celine the first blond girl replied._

" _But I'm gonna tell you where Amy comes in. You know how she's always chasing Sonic and asking him on dates?" "yes". Said the second blond girl who was called Sara "Everyone is starting to think that Amy is insane now she is even asking Sonic to marry her I'll bet that the two of them didn't know each other for that long. Well I heard Sonic say that Amy is annoying and dumb and that she does not get the hint that he does not love her"._

" _He could possibly hate her" Sara replied "Now that I think of it that could probably be true since Sonic rejects her most of the time". The two girls started laughing and began talking about something else. The two girls were unaware that Amy was sitting in the seat right in front of them. Amy got up from her table, quickly paid her bill and left the restaurant._

End of Flashback

Amy took her Piko Piko hammer and started destroying everything that would remind her of Sonic. She suddenly took notice of a picture of her, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. They were having a picnic at the beach. Amy immediately took the picture out of it's frame, crumpled it and threw it in the garbage. She then saw another picture of her and Sonic but they were alone. And above the picture it said _Best Pals_ Forever.

" _I am done with my life here"_ Amy thought " _I am sick and tired of dealing with this crap everyday"_

And so Amy grabbed a suitcase that was under her bed and began packing her belongings. She went to her wardrobe and began taking all her clothes inside and started dumping them in her suitcase. Next, she went into her bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush, her toothpaste, her sponge and soap. Once she was done packing everything, Amy went downstairs to her kitchen, grabbed some snacks and put them in her suitcase. After that, she then grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and began to write a note for anybody who happened to stop by. She then grabbed her suitcase and stormed out of her house. Once she was outside, she locked her front door and put the key under the welcome mat on the doorstep.

Amy took one last look at her house. A tear dropped from her eye because she knew that she was leaving everything behind. She then walked away.

Meanwhile…..

Eggman was in his base howling with laughter. He had watched the whole thing from his monitor. "Orbot!" He yelled to one of his robots. A red robot then walked into the room.

"Yes sir?" He replied.

"Is the invention done?" Eggman asked his robotic servant.

"No sir" Orbot replied.

"Well I'm gonna go and check on it" Eggman said "I have an excellent plan to destroy Sonic and his friends. I need you to kidnap Amy Rose.

"Why sir?" Orbot asked

"I am going to use this substance on her" Eggman replied "I just heard that Sonic yelled at Amy saying some hurtful things to her and she yelled back saying she hates him and that he is a bastard". "So now that Amy hates Sonic it gives me the perfect chance to use this substance on her and that will destroy Sonic and his friends.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Eggman laughed

"All right sir I will gather a few robots to help kidnap Amy Rose and bring her here" Orbot said.

"Good" Eggman said. He then switched off his monitor. "You can go now"

"Yes sir" Orbot replied. He then left the room.

After the robot leaves the room, Eggman had an evil smile on his face.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Eggman laughed again "Very soon, Sonic the hedgehog I will destroy you and your friends and I could possibly take over the universe" "Nobody will be able to stop me now" "I'm going make your little girlfriend hostage" I'd love to see you stop me again".

So Eggman spent most of his time boasting about how he was going to use the substance on Amy. He grinned as he started making plans.

To be continued….

Please this is my first time writing a fanfic so no flaming. I will reveal later in this fanfic what the the name of the substance is and it's purpose. Chapter 2 will be ready soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Eggman's Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog or any other character in this story. Everything belongs to SEGA.

Chapter 2

Amy was walking for what seemed like hours. She had been sulking and sulking about how much Sonic hates her. " _I actually feel embarrassed when I'm around you!"_ The words went through Amy's mind and she felt as if she had been punched in the face. " _Well I'm glad that I've left,"_ Amy thought. _"They would be much better without me," Especially Sonic. That idiot._

Nighttime was falling in and Amy was beginning to feel tired and cold and was struggling to see what was ahead of her. " _I have to find a place to stay,"_ she thought to herself. Finally Amy saw an old motel just across the road and she decided to book a room.

The motel was filled with bright lights and there were a few people sitting at some tables. Amy saw the receptionist sitting behind the counter. She was of medium height with her hair up to her shoulders. "May I help you miss?" She asked politely.

"Yes" Amy replied "I'm looking for a room."

"Are you alone or did you bring somebody with you?"

"No, I'm alone." Amy said

"Alright," The receptionist said. "I will see if there are any available rooms." She left Amy alone for a while and disappeared into the hallway.

She came back a few minutes later. "There is one more available room just down the hallway. I'll show you," She led Amy down the hallway into the far end. She gave Amy the keys "This is your room," the receptionist replied. "I hope you enjoy your stay here."

"Thank you," Amy said to her, very grateful.

"You're welcome," the receptionist replied "I have to get back to work. Call me whenever you need something."

Amy opened the door and stepped inside the room looked decent enough. It wasn't exactly like the comfort in her home. There was a bed in the middle with two nightstands beside it and there was a medium sized wardrobe. She checked the bathroom which had a toilet, bathtub, a sink and a medicine cabinet.

Amy fell asleep on the bed after she took a look in everything inside.

Meanwhile…

At Sonic's house

Sonic, Tails and knuckles were conversing. Tails and Knuckles had decided to stay over to comfort Sonic after the little incident near the Chili Dog Stand.

"Come on Sonic," Tails said "Don't feel too bad about this. "We know you didn't mean to say those things to Amy."

"Why don't you apologize to Amy tomorrow morning?" Knuckles suggested.

Sonic sighed "You're right Knuckles. I was just thinking about that."

Tails replied "That's the spirit!" "Why don't we change the subject?

For the rest of the evening Sonic, Tails and knuckles had a pleasant conversation and Sonic cheered up and has made plans to apologize to Amy in the morning.

At 10:30pm Sonic, Tails and Knuckles had decided to go to sleep.

"Alright guys I'm pretty tired so I'm going to go and get some sleep". Sonic spoke "You guys can sleep in the guest room". "Ok Sonic we'll see you in the morning" Tails replied. Suddenly, Sonic, Tails and knuckles heard some rustling of bushes. They froze for a moment.

"Did you guys hear that?" Sonic asked

"Yup and it's pretty freaky!" Tails replied, clearly spooked out "It's just probably some animal wandering around." Knuckles spoke up.

The three of them were unaware of the fact that someone was listening to their conversation. "HAHAHAHA!" Sonic the hedgehog!" The unknown voice said. "I can't wait for us to meet again!" Then the unknown figure disappeared.

"Well let us all get some sleep," Tails spoke up to break the silence.

"Alright then" Sonic replied. He went to his bedroom and shut the door. After that, Tails and Knuckles went to the guest room.

At Eggman's base

Eggman walked into a huge lab with so many test tubes and other experimental equipment and there were robots adding different chemicals to the substance and mixing it. A robot walked up to Eggman. "Dr. Robotnik the plan is almost ready."

"Good work!" Eggman said approvingly. "In the meantime I need you to gather all of the other robots and plan an attack on Sonic and his friends. "That should give us enough find Amy and take her," He muttered with a grin.

"Yes sir" The robot replied before getting back to work. " _This will be quite eventful,"_ Eggman thought to himself as he walked back into his office and sat down on his desk.

The next morning…...

Amy woke up with a loud groan. At first she wasn't familiar with her surroundings but then she remembered that she was staying at a motel. She slowly got up, took a shower, changed into clean clothes, brushed her teeth and had the maids do her laundry.

" _Today is a new day,"_ Amy thought bitterly. _"I'm going to have to check out soon. But I have nowhere else to go!"_

Amy tidied herself up and had breakfast in the motel's dining room. When she was done, she decided that she was going to check out later in the day.

A lot of things were going through Amy's head _"Why does everyone hate me?" I doubt that they know that I'm gone. Was I really that blind? That Sonic hated me, wanted nothing to do with me? How could I not see that!"_ She held onto her head in frustration. _"I'm so stupid!"_

At 8:30am

Sonic, Tails and knuckles had all woken up and got ready for the day.

"Hey guys, I think there are leftovers in the fridge that we can have for breakfast," Sonic said to Tails and Knuckles as he made his way over to the refrigerator and opened it. After microwaving the food, the three of them sat down and talked.

"So guys what are your plans for today?" Sonic asked "I'm gonna go and apologize to Amy," "I'm gonna make it up to her by taking her out on a date."

"Wow Sonic, if I didn't know better I'd say you have a thing for her!" Knuckles teased, amused.

"Not in a million years!" Sonic exclaimed, blushing profusely.

Sonic looked down on the floor. "What's wrong Sonic?" Tails asked with a worried look on his face. "To tell you the truth guys, I think I might have feelings for Amy"

"Really? Holy crap man." Knuckles asked surprised.

"I was probably too hard on her," Sonic replied "Anyhow it's a long story…"

"Remember Sonic if you ever need help we're always there for you" Tails said.

Sonic smiled, "Thanks guys." He got up from his sitting position. After cleaning up the three of them headed out of the house. Tails and Knuckles went to the workshop while Sonic was walking to Amy's house. Sonic was planning on what he was going to say to Amy when he got to her house and somehow he was feeling nervous. " _Hey Amy sorry for everything that happened"_ Sonic thought " _And I thought I'd make it up to you by taking you out on a date" "AUGHHHHH!"_

" _Don't panic Sonic. You can do this!"_ He thought to himself. He stopped at a nearby flower garden and got a rose for Amy knowing that she loved roses. Sonic finally reached Amy's house and knocked on the door. No response. Sonic knocked on the door a second time. There was still no response. Sonic waited for a few minutes until he remembered that Amy kept a spare key under her welcome mat. He looked under it and sees a ring of keys and quickly unlocked the front door. Sonic quickly went inside the house.

"Amy!" Sonic called but there was no answer. "Amy!" He called again but there was still no answer. Sonic became worried and he ran upstairs to her bedroom. He opened all of Amy's drawers and her wardrobe to find that there were no clothes inside.

" _Oh no,"_ Sonic thought. He had this horrid feeling inside his body and he tried to shake it off thinking that Amy just went out shopping. He searched all over her house and looking for her. She was missing.

"Amy!" Sonic called one last time. Again, there was no answer. He was about to give up the search when he went inside her kitchen and noticed a note lying on the table. Sonic rushed over to the table and grabbed it. Sonic's eyes with shock as he began to read the note. It read:

 _Dear Friends,_

 _I know that I have annoyed all of you so much especially Sonic. I kind of figured out why you guys don't talk to me as much as you did before. I'm sorry for putting all of you into so much trouble and wasting your time. Sonic I'm sorry that I chased you most of the time and asking you dumb questions. And I'm sorry that I haven't been a good friend as much as before but after you yelled at me near the Chili Dog Stand, I felt as if somebody had ripped my heart out. It was so embarrassing that I decided to abandon my life here. All of you have been ignoring me so much I thought that you would all be much better without me. I decided to leave so none of you will ever be bothered for the rest of your life. Again I'm very sorry I thought that this was what you guys might have wanted._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Amy Rose_

Sonic's face turned pale by the time he was done reading the note. He studied it one more time and then suddenly he burst into tears. _"What have I done?"_ Sonic thought bitterly. More tears were flowing down his cheeks as he struggled to get up. He dried his tears, grabbed the note and rushed out of Amy's house. Sonic locked her door, put the keys under her welcome mat and he walked to the workshop with the note in his hand to inform Tails and Knuckles of what had happened. He didn't feel like running since he wasn't in a good mood.

As Sonic was walking he began to think about everything that had happened between him and Amy. He was now filled with regrets and he just couldn't forgive himself for what he had said to Amy on that day.

Soon Sonic reached the workshop where he saw Tails and Knuckles sitting down and talking. Sonic stepped inside and as soon as they saw Sonic they started.

"Hey Sonic!" Tails called. "How did it go?" Tails was the first to ask. "Did Amy forgive you?"

Tails and Knuckles both noticed Sonic's tear stained face. "Oh my god Sonic what happened?" Knuckles asked concerned for his friend.

Sonic sat down and slowly handed Knuckles the note. Tails looked over Knuckles's shoulder so that he could see the note.

When they were done reading the note they were shocked.

There was a long silence between them. "Amy…...ran…away?" Tails managed to ask. "Yup" Sonic answered looking at the ground.

"I still can't believe it!" Knuckles cried.

"Amy feels that we have been ignoring her too much so she decided to leave" Sonic said "It's all my fault," Then he burst into tears again. Both Tails and Knuckles were surprised because they have never seen Sonic cry before.

"Don't worry Sonic we'll find her," Knuckles said putting a hand on his shoulder and sitting beside him.

Tails took a tissue box and handed it to Sonic he grabbed a tissue. Sonic made every effort to wipe his tears. "let's call the others so we begin a search party for Amy" Tails said.

But just as he was about to do so, they heard another rustling of bushes. "It was the same noise we heard last night" Tails hissed. "Remember Knuckles you said it might be some wild animal wandering around in the woods"

By now Sonic had dried his tears and said "C'mon guys we're not going to get freaked out by some stupid noise are we?"

The dark figure was laughing evilly "Sonic the hedgehog your little girlfriend has run away huh?" I'd love to see how she would stay alive alone in the woods" Soon the time will come when I deal with you" Then the figure disappeared to the back of the workshop.

"You're right, Sonic it's probably nothing," Tails said. "But I just hope we don't hear it again"

Even though Sonic stopped crying he was still depressed that Amy ran away.

"We have to make a plan," Knuckles said. "On how we're going to find Amy"

Then suddenly they heard the sound of electricity and a telephone line being cut" And then there was a huge crash.

"OH MY GOODNESS WHAT HAPPENED!" Tails screamed once he, Sonic and Knuckles came outside to see what was happening. There were people rushing away from the scene. The destroyed telephone pole was on the floor and quickly caught on fire.

"Oh no now we can't call the others for help!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"This is just great" Sonic groaned

By now the smoke was starting to get inside the workshop and so Sonic, Tails and Knuckles quickly rushed outside covering their noses.

A fire truck arrived on the scene. A few firemen came out of the truck with fire extinguishers.

They quickly got rid of the broken telephone pole and the fire.

"Do any of you know what happened here?" one of the men asked "No" Sonic replied " We were just talking inside when we just heard it. "Maybe it was just an accident"

The fireman started writing some notes down. "Could be" alright thank you very much" He said and left with the other firemen.

After the truck left, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles went back inside the workshop to discuss the incident.

"I don't think that was an accident Sonic" Knuckles said.

"Who could have done this?" Tails asked.

"That was no wild animal wandering around in the bushes" Sonic said. "Someone must have been spying on us"

"And whoever did it cut the telephone lines and crashed the pole" Knuckles said.

"But we don't know who did it" Tails replied.

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles stood there, lost in thought.

Meanwhile Amy was packing her things and getting ready to leave the motel. She sluggishly walked over to where she saw the receptionist sitting and she quickly handed her the key.

"Well I'm glad that you enjoyed your stay here" She said "even if it was just for a day. "We don't get as much guests as we used to. "Anyway have a safe journey".

Amy couldn't help but force a smile "Thanks"

She walked out the door completely lost in thought. _"Where am I going to go?" I have nobody around here to stay with" Guess I am just gonna hop from place to place"_

Suddenly Amy couldn't help but get the feeling that she was being followed but she shook it off and continued walking. Her legs were starting to hurt and she couldn't really concentrate on where she was going and she had to squint to see her location.

To be continued….

Chapter 2 is finally done! Who was spying on Sonic, Tails and Knuckles? Will Eggman succeed with conducting his experiment on Amy? Please read and review. If you like it please favorite. It would mean a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

Eggman's Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog or any other character in this story. Everything belongs to SEGA.

Chapter 3

Amy turned around when she heard the sound of robots approaching her and she was horrified to find that they were cornering her. She had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

" _Oh no"_ Amy thought _"Those can't be Eggman's robots"_ She had no idea of where she was even going and already she was being cornered. She quickly backed away from them and pulled out her Piko Piko hammer in an attempt to fight off the robots.

As the robots were getting closer, Amy knew that she had to think of a plan fast. She whammed her hammer into the face of a robot and kicked it back several feet causing it to crash into the other robots leading to a huge explosion.

Amy started to retreat. She had to get away, but why is Eggman after her? She was alerted to the tell-tale sounds of robots, but how they looked like surprised her. Black eggman robots that looked reminiscent of E-102 Gamma, Shadow's partner.

"There are black ones? Looks like Eggman upgraded his robots." She then pointed her pink hammer at the two that appeared and cried out, "I'm not useless you know! CYCLONE!" With terrifying strength, she swung her hammer and a huge, pink cyclone surrounded by hearts engulfed the robots, flipping them over on their backs; Amy used this chance to charge up her signature Spin Dash.

"Don't underestimate me!" She cried out belligerently, clearly showing her intense anger and frustration. She plowed into the robots, exiting her crouched position and running with speed that rivaled Sonic's towards one of the robots, who recovered in the air with its jetpack and started shooting deadly missiles at incredible speeds. With a mighty leap, she lands on a missile and starts hopping from missile to missile, intent on destroying the robot.

"HAAAA!" She yelled out, and with a powerful swing of her hammer in the middle of a flip, the robot was sent flying into a nearby building, crashing through a few walls which ceased to stop its momentum. From there, it crashed into other approaching robots, causing a nerve-wracking explosion.

"When was I this strong?" She realized, and had a newfound confidence that was unlike anything she had felt before. She felt invincible – like she could do absolutely anything.

The pink hedgehog bashed, kicked, and even head-butted all that got in her way, causing explosion after explosion. It was actually quite relaxing to her. However, the more she fought, the more tired she got, and more of those pesky robots were able to land hits on her.

Amy was bruised and scarred heavily, cuts from her face all over. She couldn't lose, not when she was enjoying herself.  
But it was to no avail. She had kept fighting and fighting, but she was losing her consciousness and was fading rather quickly.

"I can't lose here, not now! I WON'T GO DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT!" She let out a blood-curdling scream, and she reared her hammer back, a pinkish aura to her hammer, and a glow that got brighter every second. The winds whipped all over, tripping some robots over, and causing some to fall back.  
Before Amy knew it, her hammer was increasing in size and the grasses around her were burnt to a crisp. When her hammer reached almost three times the usual size, she felt like the overwhelming power within her was going to explode and she finally slammed her hammer down. "TASTE THIS! GIANT HAMMER ATTACK!

The results were devastating. A shockwave was formed that was destroying hundreds of robots, making nearby settlements crumble to smithereens. It was so powerful, it could have been felt from even the weakest of people. A huge crater was formed, with Amy laying down in the middle of it, a huge storm brewing.

 **Eggman's base**

"Excellent!" Eggman chirped happily. "Her powers exceed even that of Sonic's! She will be the perfect lab rat to test Project X on!" He was watching news feed from one of his spy robots, designed so that even the sharpest people couldn't detect. "Hurry up! Fetch her while she's useless!"

A robot approached Amy and grabbed the crater that she was in and made it's way toward Eggman's base.

Tails's Workshop

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were still wondering what to do. _"What if something bad is going to happen to Amy"_ Sonic thought " _And I'm not there to save her, I just hope nothing bad has happened to her,"_

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Tails call his name. "Sonic are you okay?" Tails asked "You look like you were lost in your thoughts,"

"Don't worry Tails I'm fine" Sonic replied.

"You're still thinking about Amy" Knuckles said. "Sonic I know that we will find her"

"I don't know I just… His words trailed off.

" _Poor Sonic"_ Tails thought " _He's really worried about Amy, I just hope he's able to work things out with her when we find her"_

"Hey Sonic you still have the chaos emeralds with you right?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah why?" Sonic asked.

"We're gonna need them if we are to fight any powerful enemies" He replied.

"We'll never know when we'll need them" Tails added.

"You're right though" Sonic said. "I keep them in the house in my room."

Meanwhile…

A dark figure wearing a brown cloak and a hat pulled over his head was making his way over Sonic's house.

" _Sonic should still have those chaos emeralds with him"_ The figure thought. " _Those are gonna enable me to become stronger"_

The figure picked at a lock at Sonic's window. It took him a few minutes to get it open.

He stepped inside and took a look around, and began to pull out drawers, throw books and leave them scattered on the ground messing up the place.

"AUGHHHHHHHHH!" The figure screamed angrily "There not here!" He looked all around but there was no sign of the chaos emeralds.

" _There's only one place it could be"_ He thought.

The mysterious figure walked into Sonic's bedroom and looked in every corner of his room. He began to get frustrated when he still couldn't see them anywhere.

Just when he was about to give up the search, he saw bright colors shining in Sonic's closet. Using all of his strength, the mysterious figure finally managed to get the closet door open.

He sees the seven chaos emeralds buried in a pile of clothes. Pushing away the pile of clothes, the figure takes the chaos emeralds and climbs out of Sonic's bedroom window not even bothering to close the door behind him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed "Finally I have the emeralds in my grasp!"

Eggman's base

Amy was starting to regain consciousness and began to get a headache and put a hand to her forehead. Her eyesight was blurry and it took a few minutes for it to come back to normal.

" _Where am I?"_ She thought. Taking a look around, Amy noticed that she was being locked up in a cell. She finally managed to get herself up.

Eggman was still sitting behind his desk when a robot walked up to him. "Dr. Eggman the hedgehog is awake" It said.

"Good! bring her here now," Eggman said eagerly.

"Yes sir" The robot said and then walked out of the room.

Amy was pacing back and forth in her cell when the robot walked up to her. "Amy Rose Eggman is expecting you," It said.

" _Eggman?" Amy pondered. "I'm in Eggman's base! Oh no!"_

She followed the robot without hesitation and she knew that escape was quite impossible even if she tried. The robot lead her into Eggman's office.

Amy's heart started pounding vigorously. She was starting to get nervous, fearing that Eggman might be doing something much more dangerous than anything else he could have ever done.

Eggman smirked once the robot brought Amy into his office. "You can go now" he said to the robot.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Eggman laughed victoriously. "Amy Rose you're finally here"

"What do you intend to do now Eggman?" Amy snarled.

"Oh you see Amy, I plan to do something to destroy Sonic and the others."

Anger was written all over Amy's face when Eggman mentioned Sonic's name.

"What about that jerk?." Amy asked her temper rising slightly. "You're never going to succeed, no matter how many times you try."

"Oh I'm planning something far more dangerous." Eggman said maliciously. "I decided to have my robots capture you because I plan to use you for an experiment"

"What kind of experiment?" Amy snapped. "Don't do anything stupid Eggman."

"My robots have already got started on it" Eggman said wickedly. "It's an invention that I call Project X" "It's purpose is more cruel."

"Just tell me!" Amy shouted angrily "I don't have time for this nonsense Eggman. "What do you want from me?"

"My robots are going to ensure that you don't escape." Eggman said with venom in his voice. "The purpose for Project X is to you into a hideous beast that will destroy Sonic and the others as I've said before." "So I'm going to use you as a lab rat for it to work. "I doubt that Sonic will come and save you since he doesn't know yet.

"You don't dare do that Eggman." Amy said with hate in her voice.

"Don't try and test my patience Amy." Eggman said evilly "I can show you the room where we're working on Project X."

" _Oh my goodness."_ Amy said to herself worriedly. _"What have I gotten myself into?"_

Amy followed Eggman out of his office and down the hallway where there were different kinds of technology on either side of the wall.

" _Wow"_ Amy said to herself as she took a look at all the technology. Even she had to admit that Eggman had upgraded a lot of his machines."

Finally they stopped at a door and Eggman pushed it open. "Now do you believe me?." He asked.

Amy's eyes widened with shock once she saw all the equipment and the green substance.

Amy turned and glared at Eggman "So I suppose that's Project X."

"Yup it's one of the biggest things that I've ever done." He bragged.

"I don't think that you're going to get away with this." Amy said to Eggman.

Eggman ignored her, grabbed her arm and took Amy back to her cell. Once they reached it, he threw her inside causing her head to hit the wall.

Eggman snickers as he closes Amy's cell and locks it.

"DAMN YOU EGGMAN!" She screamed.

"Cursing won't help you in this matter" Eggman said "If you try anything stupid you'll get even worse treatment." Then he walked away laughing victoriously.

"AUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Amy screams at the top of her lungs.

" _Why is it that everything is going wrong in my life?"_ Amy thought _"I get kidnapped by Eggman and I waste everyone's time. People give me weird looks and it's embarrassing." "My life is crap. I'm just scared._

Meanwhile…

At Tails Workshop

It was a warm afternoon and Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were starting to get hungry than they ever had. The whole situation was devastating to say the least.

Nothing really good is happening. They didn't really enjoy things here in Station Square.

It wasn't that Sonic didn't like it here what he has to deal with most of the time was a bit frustrating.

Unexpected things are always happening. For example, Amy running away. It was just too much to deal with.

Hopefully, they would find a way to solve all of this.

They were pacing around back and forth trying to decide what to do. Everything goes wrong around here, people getting hurt or kidnapped.

"Guys let's go out and grab some lunch" Sonic said rubbing his stomach. He didn't feel like going to the Chili Dog Stand after what happened.

"I'm actually starting to get hungry" Tails said.

"Me too" Knuckles added.

So they left the workshop and Tails closed the door and locked it behind him.

They stopped at a medium sized restaurant and went inside. The three of them sat at a table near the window. A waiter stopped by their table to give them the menu. He handed Sonic, Tails and Knuckles a menu book.

"May I take your orders please?" The waiter asked

"I'll have spaghetti and meatballs with extra parmesan cheese" Sonic said as he looked through the menu.

"I'll have macaroni and cheese" Tails said.

"I'll have a bowl of rice with chicken sauce" Knuckles said.

"Alright" The waiter said "Your orders are coming right up." Any drinks?"

After telling the waiter their drinks he left.

"We have to start searching for Amy when we're done eating." Sonic said "Tails, do you think we can use the Tornado when we get back?" "We may have a better chance of seeing Amy in the air."

Tails grinned "That's a great idea Sonic." I'll have to check it to make sure there are no malfunctions since I haven't used it in a while."

"Ok" Sonic said.

So they started conversing. About 10 minutes later the waiter came with their food. Sonic got his spaghetti and meatballs, Tails got his macaroni and cheese and Knuckles got rice with chicken sauce.

The three of them were amazed about the tremendous amount of food that they got. They were eating quickly in order to use the Tornado before it got dark.

Halfway through their foods, the waiter arrived with their drinks. They slurped their drinks and finished their food. When they were done, Sonic called the waiter and paid their bill.

They headed back to the workshop where Tails unlocked the door and went to the back where the Tornado was and started checking to see if there was something wrong.

After a few minutes, there seemed to be nothing wrong with the Tornado. It was in good shape.

"Sonic!" Knuckles!" He shouted "You can come outside now. The Tornado is in good shape!"

Sonic and Knuckles emerged from the workshop with binoculars while Tails went to lock the door again. He grabbed the keys to the Tornado and went to join Sonic and Knuckles.

"Alright are we all set?" Tails asked. Sonic and Knuckles nodded their heads.

"Remember guys, if you see anything suspicious or any sign of Amy, please tell me." Sonic said with worry in his voice.

"Alright" They both said at the same time. Tails and Knuckles were surprised about Sonic's extreme worry about Amy but could they really blame him?

Tails turned on the Tornado's engine. It started with a loud roar. Sonic and Knuckles got in the back while Tails sat in the front and pressing a few controls, he managed to get it lifting from the ground and into the air.

After about 30 minutes, Tails was driving the tornado in different directions. "Knuckles do you see anything?" Sonic shouted over the loud noise.

"No!" Knuckles shouted.

Knuckles and Sonic were using binoculars to see if there was anything strange. After about a few hours they hadn't seen anything and Tails decided to turn the tornado back to the workshop.

"We'll start searching on the ground" Tails said. "So far we haven't seen any sign of Amy from the air."

So Tails turned around and directed the Tornado back to the workshop. Once they arrived, he parked it at the usual spot.

"So I'm guessing that we'll have to search the secluded areas." Knuckles said.

"So I think we'd better get started before it gets dark." Sonic said.

Tails handed Sonic and Knuckles a Walkie Talkie and the three of them split up and went to different places and searched everywhere, asking people if they've seen Amy but no one has.

A few hours had passed and there was no sign of Amy.

Sonic contacted both Tails and Knuckles. "Tails, Knuckles are you there?" The Walkie Talkie was designed so it you could talk to two people at a time. Sonic had to admit that Tails was an amazing inventor.

"Yeah Sonic." Knuckles's voice came over the Walkie Talkie. "Did you find anything?" Knuckles asked.

"Nope" He replied.

"Tails, have you seen any sign of Amy?" Sonic asked Tails on his Walkie Talkie.

"Sadly Sonic, I haven't" Tails replied "Why don't we all meet back at my workshop?" We can continue the search tomorrow."

"Ok" both Sonic and Knuckles said at the same time. The three of them met back at the workshop.

"This is an exhausting day of my life" Knuckles said. Sonic and Tails agreed on that. The three of them headed inside.

Just when they were going to decide on what to do next, they heard resounding noises from outside. They ran out to see what was happening.

They saw people running frantically and a substantial amount of robots were heading in their direction. The sky had turned an odd shade of grey.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!" Sonic shouted. The three of them looked on with horror as they saw robots approach at a speed that matched Sonic's.

"COULD THEY BE EGGMAN'S ROBOTS?" Knuckles shouted over all the noise they were hearing.

"They probably are" Tails said "But he has definitely upgraded them."

They saw a destructive amount of buildings and houses. _"Oh my goodness we have to do something about this."_ Sonic thought. "We have to do something!" Tails shouted. Just as Sonic was about to answer him, they saw a flying aircraft hovering above them. More robots began invading the place.

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles got in a fighting stance.

To be continued…

Chapter 3 is finally done. It is shorter than the others I know but I'll try and make the chapters longer as I progress through the fanfic. Soon I will reveal who the _'Mysterious Figure'_ is. Will Sonic find out about Project X? Will he stop Eggman? I'll start chapter 4 as soon as I can. Please review and favorite this story.


	4. Eggman's Plan Revealed?

Eggman's Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog or any other character in this story. Everything belongs to SEGA.

Chapter 4

Sonic let out an ear piercing scream. He performed his spin Jump as he launched into the air, turning into a ball and hitting a tremendous amount of robots, leading to a resounding explosion much to Tails and Knuckles surprise.

Knuckles too decided to react as he delivered a powerful blow to a robot coming toward him causing it to fly into the air and leading to other robots blowing up in pieces.

Tails stood in front of the robots and pulled out a grey and orange flash grenade, flies above the robots and dropped the grenade which lead to a earsplitting explosion. Sonic and Knuckles covered their ears as Tails dropped the grenade.

No matter how many robots they destroyed, more of them just came back like an infestation of bugs.

Sonic let himself fall down as he performed the foot sweep, and pressed his left foot against the ground and moved his foot around in a circle, destroying a large group of robots.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sonic screamed ferociously as he curled into a ball and ran around and around the robots until a huge tornado was formed, the robots fell upside down on their heads. Sonic jumped on them and did a back flip in the air to avoid getting himself in the ongoing explosion.

"Oh my goodness, when is this going to end?" Tails complained as he did his best to destroy the robots. "I'm exhausted." "I DON'T KNOW!" Knuckles yelled back at his friend. "I'm not giving up." Sonic said confidently.

He began dodging robots attacks and giving them hard punches across the face. Sonic was beginning to feel the energy draining out his body since he was using most of his techniques. Unfortunately, as he began to get tired the robots were able to land hits on him easily. "SONIC!" Tails screamed as he watched Sonic being overpowered by the robots. Both Tails and Knuckles ran over to help Sonic.

The huge struggle went on mercilessly for what seemed like an eternity. Just as they were about to pass out, the last huge explosion was triggered. After all the robots were destroyed Sonic, Tails and Knuckles panted and were gasping for air. Fighting those annoying robots almost took all of their energy.

The aircraft that was hovering above them moved to the ground a little lower. In it was Dr. Eggman. He smirked maliciously at Sonic, Tails and Knuckles.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Eggman laughed boisterously. "Eggman!" Sonic growled once he saw the doctor's face.

"Ah, Sonic, we meet again." Eggman said. An evil smile was crept upon his face.

"You will never give up will you?" Knuckles asked with rage burning in his eyes. It was bad enough that Eggman caused so much trouble and hurt a lot of people.

"Well I'll be glad to tell you Sonic, that I had my robots kidnap Amy." Eggman chirped.

Tails gasped _"Oh no he has Amy."_

"You did not!" Sonic screamed with pure anger and frustration in his voice.

"I'm creating an experiment called Project X." Eggman bragged. "I figured that Amy would be the perfect one to test it on." "It will help me use her to destroy you once and for all! You can't possibly hurt Amy, would you?"

Sonic's anger was boiling up like hot water on a stove. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS EGGMAN!" "DON'T YOU DARE DO ANYTHING TO AMY!"

"Oh but I will soon enough." Eggman cackled.

"I swear Eggman if you hurt Amy you will regret it." Sonic growled.

Eggman scoffed "As if that's going to happen. My plan is going to be a success, Sonic the hedgehog! I doubt that you'll be able to stop me again." "HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh but we will Eggman." Knuckles said fiercely. "We've stopped you several times haven't we?"

"Not this time." He replied. He cackled with laughter once again.

Eggman then flew away in his aircraft.

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were speechless. They watched as Eggman left.

Tails and Knuckles were shocked. And Sonic was extremely pissed off. "I can't believe it!" Tails exclaimed.

"Me neither." Knuckles said.

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles all had this sick feeling. They knew that Eggman using Amy as a lab rat was far more dangerous than anything else he had ever done.

"Alright guys, since we now know that Eggman has Amy, there's no telling what he may do to her." Sonic said desperately as he was angry. "We have to come up with a plan to stop him from testing his new experiment on Amy."

"I wonder why he called it Project X." Knuckles muttered.

"Alright guys, let's go back to my house and think of something." Sonic said. "I don't like thinking of Amy getting hurt."

They took off towards the direction of Sonic's house. Once they reached there, they were a bit surprised. The front door was opened completely.

"I'm pretty sure I locked the door." Sonic said frowning.

They all went inside slowly. And Sonic turned on the lights.

Immediately after he did so, he, Tails and Knuckles were astonished by what was presented before them. The living room was a complete mess. Drawers were pulled open, books and other materials were scattered around as if they hadn't belonged to anybody.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED IN HERE!" Sonic screamed. He went around and checked every corner of the living room and other areas of the house.

"Who would just break in here like that?" Tails asked.

Sonic calmed down a little and said "Good, it looks like nothing was taken from this house… His words trailed off. He suddenly had this bad feeling.

Sonic quickly ran to his bedroom while Tails and Knuckles started cleaning up the mess.

"GUYS THE CHAOS EMERALDS ARE GONE!" Sonic shouted frantically from his bedroom.

"WHAT?!" Both Knuckles and Tails shouted simultaneously. They went to Sonic's bedroom where Sonic's closet door was wide open.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Knuckles shouted. "I remember putting them in here." Sonic said really upset. "Now they're gone!"

"Could Eggman have taken them too?! Tails exclaimed.

"It's likely." Sonic responded. "But what would he use them for, this time?"

"UGH!" Knuckles groaned. "Why does this have to happen now?"

They went back downstairs to discuss what to do.

"What on earth do we do?" Tails asked. "First, Amy gets kidnapped and then we find that the chaos emeralds have been stolen."

"I guess that we can search for the chaos emeralds and then save Amy." Sonic said "I just hope that Eggman doesn't hurt her too soon."

The three of them stood there wondering where to search for the chaos emeralds.

"The emeralds could be anywhere." Knuckles spoke up.

"Yeah." Sonic replied.

"Do you have your cellphone Knuckles?" Tails asked. "I want to call the others so we can begin a search for the chaos emeralds."

Knuckles tossed his phone over to Tails while he and Sonic began cleaning up the mess made by the intruder and cleaning up the place the way they found it.

Tails was talking on the phone for about half an hour before getting off. "I've called them to come and meet us here."

About 30 minutes later they could hear loud knocking on the front door. Tails rushed over to open it.

Espio, and Vector the crocodile came in, followed by Shadow, Rouge, Silver. They exchanged greetings as they took seats.

"What's the trouble Tails?" Shadow asked "This better not be a waste of my time."

Sonic glared at him. "It _is_ important Shadow will you just be patient?" You just got here."

Shadow just huffed.

"Alright everyone now that we are all here there are important things that we have to tell you." Tails spoke up. "The chaos emeralds have been stolen."

Their eyes widened with shock once they heard the news.

"What but how?" Silver asked. Knuckles told them everything that happened up to date including fighting Eggman's robots.

"And Eggman boasted to us that he has Amy in his clutches," Tails said. "He is inventing some sort of experiment called Project X. He mentioned that the purpose is to manipulate Amy to destroy us."

"WHAT!" They all screamed at the same time.

"You just had to yell at Amy Faker." Shadow said folding his arms. "You should be held responsible for all this."

Silver glared deeply at Shadow "Shut up! Sonic didn't mean to do that. You can't blame him for yelling at Amy. She CAN be annoying sometimes."

Vector added, "It's not his fault that Eggman is doing crap." "The guy is an old piece of shit." He then paused for a moment, and said, "By the way, how much are we getting for this job?"

Everyone groaned.

Silver spoke up "You can't just blame Sonic like that. It's not right to do that. He didn't do it intentionally so stop acting like it's his fault. I'll bet you've never experienced this thing before."

Shadow merely glared at him, turning his back to Silver, "Hmph, whatever, just don't get in my way, Silver."

Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement. Sonic was glad that his friends were standing up for him. It was something he wasn't expecting to happen but he was happy for it.

After that Tails continued "So we're all going to split up and search different places for the chaos emeralds."

Eggman's Base

Amy was clutching her head in pain. It was unbearable. " _I have to find a way to escape from here."_ Amy thought desperately. _"Why should I wait for Sonic to come save me like always?" "I feel useless most of the time."_ She would have used her PikoPiko hammer to break the bars, but Amy didn't want anybody to hear her.

Amy's thoughts were interrupted when she saw a robot pass by and drop a key on the floor. An idea popped into her head. " _If I can reach that key on the floor and then maybe I can unlock the cell door."_

Using all her strength Amy managed to stand up straight. But her legs wobbled and she fell down. She slowly crawled closer to the key and slid her hand through the space in the cell doing her best to grab the key. A few minutes later she had it in her grasp.

"Finally!" Amy said with joy. She squinted her eyes to see the lock. Using all her strength Amy managed to fit the key inside it. With a hard turn it opened and she immediately stepped out.

Acting quickly, she looked around to make sure there were no robots wandering around. Amy cautiously moved through the hallways of Eggman's base. Suddenly Amy thought she heard voices coming from behind her.

Acting on impulse, Amy looked around quickly for a hiding place and ducked behind a huge trash can.

After about 30 minutes she didn't see anybody as she slowly moved from her hiding place.

" _Where the hell is the exit door?"_ Amy thought. " _I'd better get out of here fast before any of the robots see me."_

Amy tiptoed toward a metal door. She pushed it open to reveal a large number of robots coming out, the alarm blaring and the base lit up a neon red.

Amy knew what she had to do. She took off running as fast as she could, being careful not to trip over anything. She arrived at another door panting and out of breath.

Amy turned around to see that the robots were gaining on her fast. She kicked the door open and went inside and hid behind the long, red curtains.

20 minutes later Amy didn't hear anything as she slowly stepped out of the room.

She finally came across a door and above it was labeled exit. As soon as Amy turned the doorknob she encountered Eggman in his aircraft.

"I don't think you're going anywhere Amy." Eggman smirked as he stepped out.

Immediately Amy took off running again. "CATCH HER!" Eggman shouted to his robots.

The robots were able to catch up to Amy who had slipped and fallen on the floor. Amy leaned against the wall fearfully as Eggman came towards her and yanked her to her feet.

"LET ME GO!" Amy shouted. This only made Eggman tighten his grip on Amy's arm.

"I'm going to make sure that you don't escape a second time" Eggman said. He led Amy to her cell, roughly pushing her in. A robot was following closely behind holding a chair and a long coil of rope.

He forced Amy to sit on the chair while the robot tied her with the rope.

This time she was too powerless to escape a second time.

Meanwhile Sonic and his friends had taken off to search for the chaos emeralds for 4 hours and they hadn't found even one.

"This is the most tiring thing I've ever done." Vector complained. "4 hours of search and we've not even found a single emerald." They had all split up and searched places but not a single clue had been found.

"Should we just ask people?" Silver foolishly wondered.

"That's a stupid thing to suggest." Rouge responded.

"I know this is exhausting but we have to continue." Knuckles said to the group.

Tails slapped his hand to his forehead "I almost forgot!" One of my inventions can detect anything or anybody that we're looking for." It was just now that I remembered."

" _Great._ " Shadow mumbled under his breath. _"_ I'd rather be at G.U.N right now than deal with this crap."

They turned around and headed to Tails Workshop. He unlocked the door and everyone took seats comfortably as Tails grabbed the device.

"Have you given it a name Tails?" Silvr asked.

"Nope!" He chirped.

Everyone watched as Tails turned on the device. He typed in chaos emerald and waited for it to load.

"Everyone come forward." Tails called to his friends.

They all came forward quickly, looking at the spherical device until its LED blinked multiple times, and the general location of the emeralds were revealed.

Rouge gasped "The chaos emeralds!"

"We still don't know who it is." Espio said.

"It's true we know where they are," Knuckles mused. "But the fact that their positions are constantly changing means someone has them, but who?"

"Eggman, perhaps?" Sonic inquired.

"Probably not. This seems like an entirely different issue," Tails said. "We won't know until we confront this mystery man."

But one question still stood. What to do first, save Amy, or get the emeralds back. It was up to the group to decide.

To be continued….

Chapter 4 is finally done! I'm sorry that it's short but I couldn't think of anything else to put in it.


	5. Chapter 5

Eggman's Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog or any other character in story. Everything belongs to SEGA.

Chapter 5

They all sat there lost in their thoughts. They were really confused. They wanted to get the emeralds but they were also concerned about Amy's safety.

"Why don't we just go save Amy?" Vector suddenly spoke.

"No Vector if we go save Amy right now, we won't know what Eggman will do." Espio responded.

"Yeah." Rouge spoke up. "If we get the chaos emeralds now, we might have a better chance against Eggman." "Since I'm a treasure hunter, I know I'm perfect for this job." "Don't you think so knuckles?"

"Duh." Knuckles replied annoyed. "We all know that." "You don't have to say that all the time." "

Rouge glared at Knuckles. "I don't see you doing anything useful except guarding that Master Emerald of yours."

"Shut up!" Knuckles snapped. "You're the worst treasure hunter of all time!"

"Oh yeah useless Echidna?" Rouge yelled rising from her seat.

"Excuse me?" Knuckles asked offended. "If there is anybody who is useless here it is you!" "Brainless treasure hunter!"

They began an argument which lasted for about 10 minutes. "Do you guys really have to argue right now?" Sonic asked agitated.

Rouge and Knuckles didn't seem to hear Sonic

Shadow began to get really pissed off. He rose from the chair in complete anger.

"WILL BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Shadow yelled. "IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT I HAVE TO COME AND THIS HAS TO HAPPEN!"

There was dead silence. Rouge gave Knuckles a scowl before sitting back in her seat.

The discussion continued.

"Well I personally think that we should get the chaos emeralds from the mystery man." Tails spoke up.

Everybody nodded their heads in agreement.

"Where are the chaos emeralds located Tails?" Sonic asked.

"It says it is located in some place called Ghost Ruins." Tails answered.

"Ghost Ruins?" Silver asked in complete surprise trying to act scared.

Espio rolled his eyes. "Oh please Silver don't overreact." "It's not like we're going to meet any ghosts."

Knuckles couldn't help but laugh at Espio's statement.

However, Vector's face looked pale. Shadow noticed this and burst into fits of laughter.

"Are you guys seriously going to act scared just because of a name of a place?" "In fact, I like places where there are ghosts."

"We don't really care Shadow." Rouge spoke up.

"Is there anything you can tell us about Ghost Ruins Tails?" Sonic asked.

"I've never heard of the place before." Tails responded to his friend. "So I'm going to do some research."

Tails turned on his mini computer and typed in his password. He typed Ghost Ruins in the search bar and waited patiently for it to load.

"Here it is!" Tails chirped.

"What does it say?" Vector asked.

"It says that the place was originally occupied by a brown hedgehog named Steve Wilson. He was a very kind and gentle man, but sometimes he was very aggressive during difficult situations. Steve was also living with his comrades who would help him in hard times. Because of Steve's personality, he had people who come and visit him from time to time. Steve was interested in exploring and learning different things.

"Does it say anything about his childhood?" Knuckles asked curiously.

"Nope." Tails answered.

"What happened next?" Silver asked.

"The article says that Ghost Ruins was invaded by an evil lord named Daniel. Daniel tried to convince Steve and his companions to leave. Steve refused, saying that this place was his home and that he doesn't have the right to just ask them that.

Daniel became more and more persistent. He continued to harass Steve about leaving Ghost Ruins but he still kept refusing. Finally, Daniel had enough and he brought in several of his henchmen to attack Steve and his friends. Nearly all of Steve's friends were killed in the battle.

Steve was really devastated and angry because Daniel took away the lives of his friends. He confronted and fought Daniel himself. Steve killed him in the battle." However Steve himself died a few days later from a sickness. The people who didn't die buried him in a cemetery" "It was believed that ghosts of Steve, Daniel and his henchmen and Steve's friends would come back and haunt the place. Nobody goes there, so that's probably why they call it Ghost Ruins."

When Tails was done speaking, he took in a deep breath.

"If you ask me this story is pretty dumb." Knuckles commented.

"Is there any picture of Ghost Ruins?" Espio asked.

"No." Tails responded.

"Sounds like it's fake." Shadow spoke up. "What kind of idiot would just put an article online without a picture?"

"They don't always put pictures online Shadow." Sonic answered. "It doesn't mean that the story is fake."

Shadow glared at Sonic "Shut up!"

"Shadow, don't tell me to shut up!" Sonic snapped. "It's true!"

Shadow rolled his eyes "Whatever."

"Shadow, you used to be at G.U.N, but this proves that _you_ lack knowledge of these simple things, it's just astonishing and I'm betting that you also don't know how to apply common sense like Vector!" Knuckles shot back.

"Hey!" Vector shouted. "I'm not that dumb!"

Espio snorted. "Yeah as if anybody's going to believe that."

"What do we do right now?" Silver suddenly asked.

"Well since we know that the Chaos Emeralds are in Ghost Ruins, I am going to try and find out how we are going to get there." Tails responded rubbing his chin.

He grabbed his computer and started typing on it.

"I'm afraid that we might have to get there on foot." Tails said.

Vector rubbed his face before looking back at Tails. "Wait a minute what did you just say?"

"Don't you ever pay attention Vector?" Tails asked annoyed. "I said we're going to have to walk."

"Why?" Rouge asked "Isn't there any other kinds of transportation?"

"No." Tails replied. "It doesn't say." "Of course I would have taken us in the Tornado but there is not enough space for all of us."

"Fantastic." Shadow replied sarcastically.

Sonic frowned at Shadow. He was wondering why Shadow was always in a bad mood.

"How long will it take for us to get to Ghost Ruins?" Silver inquired.

"I'm not really sure." Tails answered. "But here's what I'm going to suggest." "Since we're all going to be walking to Ghost Ruins, I think that we should all pack stuff so we can camp along the way." "We'll all meet back here in the morning."

Espio looked at the sky. "It's getting pretty dark." He mused.

"Alright we're leaving early tomorrow, so I'm going to lock up this place." Tails spoke up. "I will have the map ready for us by then."

Tails grabbed his mini computer and the keys to the workshop. He waited for everybody else to leave, and then he got out himself. After locking the door securely, he went to join the rest of his friends.

After everybody said their goodbyes (except Shadow), they all went to their separate destinations.

Eggman's base

Amy began to shift around in her chair uncomfortably. The rope began to loosen but she wouldn't try and escape again since she was afraid of what Eggman was going to do to her.

Amy heard Eggman's footsteps approaching so she did her best to remain in her original position.

Eggman had an evil smirk on his face when he reached Amy's cell. "What do you want?" Amy snapped.

"Nothing, Amy." Eggman said.

Amy sensed that Eggman was holding something back. "You're lying Eggman." Amy said gazing at him intently.

"Maybe I am." Eggman replied as if he was in a daydream. "Did you honestly think that my experiment Project X would turn you into a creature that would destroy Sonic and the others?" Eggman continued, "I just said that to scare the hell out of you."

"So you were lying about that huh?" Amy snarled.

"You are so gullible Amy." Eggman responded now looking directly at her. "I actually can't believe that you would fall for that."

Amy looked down on the ground. How was she supposed to know that Eggman was lying?

"How do you expect me to know that?" She inquired. "What do you intend to do with Project X if it isn't even going to turn me into a _'creature?'_ "

"Of course there is an actual purpose for it." Eggman replied. "But I'm not going to tell you."

"I hope your pain fails Eggman!" Amy shouted angrily. "When it does, I will be there to say I TOLD YOU SO!"

As Eggman was walking away he said, "Be careful of what you say Amy, because you'll get even worse treatment."

Once Eggman was out of sight, the ropes that had Amy tied to the chair had fallen on the floor. Amy buried her face in her hands and cried once again.

The next morning…

Sonic was arriving with a huge bag in his hand. He had managed to fit in food and provisions for camp. Even a couple of rings.

When Sonic arrived, he saw Knuckles and Rouge just standing there glaring at each other. He sighed as he remembered their little fight from yesterday.

"Hey Knuckles, hey Rouge." Sonic greeted once he approached them.

"Hi Sonic." They both said at the same time.

He just stood there, pacing back and forth. He made sure to stay away from Rouge and Knuckles.

Knuckles sighed as he looked at Rouge. He knew he had to apologize to her. After all, it was partly his fault.

"Rouge?" Knuckles spoke.

"What do you want?! Rouge snapped.

"Listen I'm sorry about yesterday okay? I didn't mean to say what I said. I guess I just overreacted."

Rouge looked at Knuckles and sighed "I'm sorry too Knuckles." "I guess that I say the same thing a bit too much."

Knuckles gave Rouge a small smile. "I really think you're a great treasure hunter."

"Thanks Knuckles." The two of them looked at each other for a few minutes before Knuckles pulled Rouge into a hug.

Sonic was watching them and grinned. _"They're making up already?"_

Soon Shadow arrived and caught sight of them hugging. He approached Sonic slowly. "Good morning Faker." Shadow greeted.

Sonic jumped back with surprise. He didn't hear Shadow arrive.

"Geez Shadow, you scared me." Sonic said to the black and red hedgehog.

"What are they doing?" Shadow asked motioning his head in the direction of Rouge and Knuckles.

"They're just having their special moment." Sonic replied casually.

Shadow smirked "Faker, I don't see how you could act so casual about this."

Sonic shrugged "They're making up."

Soon after the others except Tails began to arrive and took notice of this.

"Are you guys a couple?" Silver teased.

Knuckles and Rouge quickly broke away from their embrace. They were both blushing madly.

"No?!" Knuckles asked pretending to act surprised. "What makes you think that?"

"I should take a picture of this." Vector said reaching for his cellphone.  
"DON'T!" They both shouted simultaneously.

"We are NOT a couple Vector!" Rouge shouted.

"Whatever." Vector muttered.

A few minutes later, Tails began to arrive with a medium sized bag in his hand.

"Hey guys." Tails waved as he came towards them.

"Hey Tails." They responded.

"Were you able to get the map?" Sonic asked.

"Yup." Tails replied. "It's right here."

His hand revealed a long roll of paper. "I printed this out yesterday before I went to sleep." "I also have a copy of it on my device so we can look at it on the way."

"Since we're all here, we should get going." Sonic stated.

"Which way are we going Tails?" Silver asked.

"That way." Tails pointed forward.

So they took off at a slow pace due to their heavy bags of food and equipment. As they were walking neither person had said a word.

Finally Espio broke the silence. "I wonder how the person who stole the chaos emeralds learned about Ghost Ruins."

"Beats me." Knuckles responded. "We'll soon find out who he/she is when we get there."

About a few hours later they reached an unknown location. They noticed that there were a lot of trees near them and forest animals were lurking around. "Where are we now?" Sonic asked.

Tails looked at the map. "We're in some place called Kapungo forest. I don't know why it's called that."

"We're probably going to see a lot of poisonous forest animals." Tails spoke. "So let's be on our guard." "We'll never know what kind of enemies we're going to face on the way."

Everybody nodded their heads in agreement before continuing the journey. As they trudged along, they had to avoid twigs and loose shrubbery on the ground.

"Ugh!" Silver groaned as he pushed away a tree branch from his view. "I can hardly see anything because of these trees."

"Let's try and use the binoculars to see where we are." Rouge suggested.

They all took out a pair of binoculars that they brought with them. Each of them looked into it. Unfortunately the huge trees and shrubbery had prevented them from seeing anything.

"I can't see a thing." Vector said putting his binoculars back in his bag.

"Me neither." Knuckles added.

"I also can't see anything." Shadow answered.

The rest of them shook their heads in response.

"We're just going to have to keep going." Sonic replied.

"I don't know how long it will take for us to get out of here." Tails said using his hand to reflect the sunlight.

As they were walking with their belongings, each of them thought that they heard noises from behind them.

"Do you guys hear noises?" Espio asked curiously.

"It's probably the forest animals." Silver replied.

However they had not gotten far when they heard the ground shake violently.

"HOLD ON TO YOUR BELONGINGS!" Sonic shouted using one hand to hold his bag and the other hand to grab onto a tree to keep his balance.

It took several minutes for the ground to stop shaking. They were all dazed because of the strong impact.

"I wonder what just caused that!" Shadow shouted in clear frustration. "I almost lost my stuff."

Then suddenly they heard a loud and thunderous roar right behind their backs. A shadow moved over their heads.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Vector yelled trembling with fear.

A huge brown Gorilla with large feet and hands was standing over them. It's dark red eyes and sharp teeth caused signs of creepiness. It had a curled tail at it's back.

As the Gorilla came closer to them everybody moved back cautiously. It charged toward Sonic with incredible speed and swung it's hand toward him. Sonic missed it by a few inches.

"THIS THING IS POWERFUL!" He yelled doing his best to avoid the creature's attacks.

The others were not having much luck. Because of the Gorilla's incredible speed and the fact that it attacks immediately, they didn't have the chance to land a hit on it. Even Shadow was struggling.

" _We're not having much luck."_ Sonic thought. _"I have to think of something."_

Sonic watched with fear as Knuckles was flown back several feet. He rushed over to his friend.

"Knuckles are you okay?" Sonic asked worriedly.

"That creature is so strong." He said as he sat up. "How are we going to defeat it?"

"I don't know." Sonic responded. Suddenly his eyes lit up like lights on a Christmas tree.

"Knuckles I have an idea." Sonic said. "If we can find that creature's weak point, I bet we can attack it from there."

"True" Knuckles said "But how are we going to do that?"

They both turned back where they could see that the others were losing badly.

"Sonic where do you think the Gorilla's weak point is?" Knuckles asked his friend since it was his idea.

"Probably behind." Sonic answered. "We'll probably have to sneak up behind it and use our attacks on it."

"Right." Knuckles said. Both of them slowly walked into some trees to avoid detection by the Gorilla. When they were sure that it wasn't looking in their direction, they came out and observed where the weak point would be.

"We're going to have to act fast before the others are seriously hurt." Sonic said to Knuckles. "I'll try using one of my attacks first and see if it will have an effect."

Ghost Ruins

A figure in a black cloak was grinning wickedly as he ran towards his allies. He approached a light blue hedgehog and a brown squirrel. "Robert! Stewart!" He called.

Robert was the light blue hedgehog and Stewart was the brown squirrel. "So you've stolen the chaos emeralds?" Stewart asked.  
"Yup!" The mysterious figure replied. "I'm glad I chose this place. They'll never think of looking for us here."

What they didn't know was that Sonic and his friends already found the location.

"What do you plan on using the chaos emeralds for?" the hedgehog asked.

"To become more powerful." The figure answered. "If they do find us here, they won't stand a chance! I know you two are strong enough to fight off Sonic's friends."

The two of them nodded their heads in agreement.

To be continued…..


	6. Chapter 6

Eggman's Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog and some characters in the story. It belongs to SEGA.

I'm sorry i took long with this chapter. I wanted to make it longer but i was running out of ideas.

Chapter 6

Eggman's Base

Amy had just woken up. Realizing that she had slept on the floor, she quickly got up and wiped the dust off her dress. The same thoughts keep going through her head everytime.

" _I ACTUALLY FEEL EMBARRASSED WHEN I'M AROUND YOU! GROW UP FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!"_

" _I never knew Sonic really felt that way about me."_ Amy thought. _"If i had known, i would never have bothered chasing him all those times."_

Eggman walked to Amy's cell with an evil smile on his face. "Oh Amy you know i just can't wait for Project X to be done so i can put my plan into action."

"WHEN WILL YOU STOP ALL OF THIS EGGMAN! Amy shouted. "YOU ARE ALWAYS HURTING INNOCENT PEOPLE!"

Eggman ignored Amy and said "I wonder if Sonic will really make it in time to save you. You are always the damsel in distress. You were madly in love with Sonic, but he never returned your feelings. You were always harassing him. No wonder he finds you an embarrassment.

Amy gave Eggman a vicious glare "This is none of your business Eggman!"

"Oh really? Eggman replied. "I saw him yell at you at the Chili Dog Stand which was totally unexpected. There must have been a lot of rumors about you Amy. People were always saying how Sonic hates you or saying that you are a stalker. What if Sonic likes somebody else? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" It would be surprising to hear something like that from him.

Eggman smirked once he saw the look on Amy's face. "If Sonic ever said that, you would have been jealous Amy."

He turned around and walked towards the direction to his office.

Amy was struggling to fight back the tears that were trying to pour out. When she heard Eggman mention that Sonic could possibly like somebody else she felt that her heart had been ripped out. _"Sonic probably likes somebody else? How could i have not realized that? Was that why he was always trying to avoid me? So I wouldn't get in the way? Did any of my friends know about this?_

The thoughts that were running through her head started to give her a headache. They were too much for her to handle.

Kapungo Jungle

Sonic and Knuckles came running back when they saw the rest of their friends get knocked back. "Are you guys okay?" Sonic asked with concern.

They all nodded their heads.

"What the hell is that thing?" Vector cried pointing to the creature that was glaring at them.

"Well everybody we have to come up with a plan to defeat that thing so we can go and get the chaos emeralds. We can't waste any more time here."

Sonic didn't like to think about what could have happened to Amy if he didn't get there in time.

"Sonic and i think that the creature may have a weak spot so we were trying to figure out how to attack it." Knuckles explained.

Sonic curled into a ball and spun around the creature several times until a tornado formed around it. The creature flipped around on it's back. Everybody started using their powerful attacks on it.

Suddenly, it blew up causing an explosion. They all jumped back to avoid getting caught in the flames. A piece of metal could be seen lying on the ground. Everybody looked at it in shock.

"W-Was that thing a robot?" Espio stuttered.

"Looks like it." Tails replied, picking up the metal.

"I'm getting hungry." Vector spoke up rubbing his stomach.

"I guess we can take a little break." Tails responded. "But first let's find a safe place to rest and eat something."

They all took their belongings and began to trudge along. But as they were walking, Sonic began to think deeply about Amy.

" _I hope Amy can hold on until we get there."_ Sonic thought desperately. _I'm not going to let Eggman hurt her."_

Sonic was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Tails say "Here's a safe spot!"

They arrived at a secluded area with a lot of bushes so they wouldn't get spotted easily.

Everybody began to sit down on the cold hard ground, taking out food since the fighting made them really hungry. "Does anybody think that it is strange that thing may have been a robot since we found metal on the floor?" Silver asked.

"It certainly does." Espio answered.

"Could this be another one of Eggman's tricks?" Rouge asked.

"I don't think so." Tails answered while rubbing his chin. "He probably doesn't know we're heading to Ghost Ruins to get the chaos emeralds. If he knows and he is eager to stop us, wouldn't he have sent an armful of robots after us by now?"

"True." Sonic spoke up. "But Eggman is probably in his base right now waiting for us to arrive. At any rate, we can't waste any more time here. We must retrieve the chaos emeralds and go save Amy. I hate to think of what Eggman might be doing to her right now."

"We should take a break from discussing this issue." Vector said rubbing his stomach which began to growl. "I'm really hungry."

Taking out food from their bags they began to eat. Once they all finished, they left the trash on the floor.

"Itʻs getting late." Knuckles muttered looking up at the sky. "We should set up camp and then we can leave here early tommorow morning.

"I must admit i am tired from all the walking." Tails replied yawning.

All of a sudden Sonic felt a drop of water on his arm and more.

"Hey guys I think it's drizzling, let's hurry up and set up the tents." Sonic spoke up looking at the sky. The clouds began to gather together.

They all began to grab their belongings and moved to a secluded area with more trees and they began to take out their sleeping bags and tents, carefully laying them on the ground.

"We have to get enough sleep if we want to get to Ghost Ruins early enough." Knuckles announced. "I'm pretty sure that whoever stole the chaos emeralds must have allies. We don't know how powerful they are."

"We are only going to Ghost Ruins to take back the chaos emeralds." Sonic spoke up. "It's my fault all of this is happening. I wasn't thinking straight. I lost my temper and yelled at Amy. If i didn't do that, none of this would be happening in the first place.

"I'm glad you realize that Faker." Shadow replied. "Somehow you always screw things up."

"Shut up!" Sonic glared at him. "You're not even there most of the time when these stuff happens."

Both of them began to glare at each other.

"Please, let's not argue about this." Rouge intervened. They both turned away from each other.

Everybody else went inside their tents.

The next morning...

Sonic woke up with a loud yawn. He sat up rubbing his eyes. He began to stretch his arms and legs. He got out of the tent to find that Knuckles was already awake.

"Good morning Knuckles." Sonic greeted.

"Oh hey Sonic." Knuckles replied. "Are the others still sleeping?"

Before Sonic could answer they could already hear groans coming from the tents. A few minutes later Espio, Vector, Shadow, Silver, Rouge and Tails emerged from their tents.

Vector looked around with a confused look on his face and asked "Where are we?"

"You are really an idiot Vector." Espio responded. "We're on a mission to take back the chaos emeralds. How can you forget that so easily?"

"We should eat breakfast and get going." Sonic spoke up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

After eating breakfast everybody packed everything into their bags and took off.

"Where are we heading next?" Silver asked.

Tails took out his map and looked at it. "It looks like we are going to some desert."

"What does it say about the desert?" Sonic asked.

"This desert was not given a name but when i look it up it says suprisingly it is not hot like most deserts and it's one of the shortest deserts." Tails responded.

"I'm kinda wondering how the chaos emerald thief knew got to Ghost Ruins that quickly." Knuckles mused.

"He must have used a vehicle." Sonic answered. "Of course we could have taken the Tornado but there wasn't enough space for all of us and i'm sure it wouldn't take long if we did use a vehicle."

Everybody nodded their heads in agreement. And then they took off.

Eggman's base

Eggman was grinning evilly as he sat in his office. _"I just can't wait."_ He said to himself.

He got up from the chair he was sitting on and made his way over to the laboratory where they were working on Project X.

A robot noticed Eggman's presence and made it's way over to Eggman.

"How is it going?" Eggman asked.

"Excellent." The robot replied. "If we do work nonstop i think we may be able to finish in a couple of days."

"Excellent!" Eggman laughed. "Oh Sonic i'd love you to come save Amy now."

Meanwhile...

They had just arrived at a hot, sunny desert. It looked like there was nothing there except a few cactus plants and some trees.

"It sure is hot!"Silver commented as they were walking along.

"How are we going to survive in a place like this?" Sonic asked using his hand to cover his face from the sun.

"I donʻt know, but we have to try!"

"Dang it guys why do you have to be so SLOW? Iʻd be halfway across the world by now!" complained Sonic as he grunted.

"Hehe... must be anxious about Amy! You want some good luvinʻ huh?" Knuckles grinned.

"HELL NO! She's just a friend and you know that too!"

"Then i guess you must be GAY!" he said, bursting into laughter.

"Not funny, dude."

Tails took a look at the map he was able to integrate into the radar. He frowned as he took a look at the progress they were making. "Guys, we're not even halfway there! We need some serious speed!"

"Tails, I'm speed at its finest." Sonic replied bluntly.

"No Sonic, we have to save our energy for when we need it most!" he stopped walking, "Did you hear that? Quick, hide!"

Sonic, Knuckles, Silver and Tails looked around desperately for cover, but there was none amongst the barren dunes. All they saw was sand, plus their vision was quite hazy. They squinted their eyes and realized what they were seeing; an army – no, a battalion of Eggman's robots ranging from the Egg Pawns which were, in a nutshell, the fodder of them all to black counterparts to more advanced ones they had never seen before. They looked like robots derived from Omega but were considerably larger, had jagged, black wings and actually had several arms as well.

"Looks like Eggman's here too." Silver stated. "It seems he's beefed up his army."

' _but why are they here? What correlation do they have with the guys who stole the emeralds we had?'_ Tails pondered.

"Looks like Eggman's back for more!" Sonic grinned. "Let's bust 'em up!"

Sonic rushed the army of robots only to realize he was stuck, and sinking rather quickly.

"Damn! Tails, help me out! Knuckles and Silver, try and hold them off for a bit!"

"You got it!"

Knuckles and Silver then got into a fighting stance.

" _I think i can try and use my homing attack."_ Knuckles thought " _But iʻll need a good aim for this to work."_

Knuckles took a deep breath as he stared intently at the army of robots standing in front of him and Silver.

Suddenly he launched himself in the air landing exactly on the head of an egg pawn knocking it to the rough, sandy ground. He landed on another robots head also making it fall to the ground. He repeated this action over and over again.

Knuckles was moving so fast that he could have given Sonic a run for his money.

Meanwhile...

Tails was still trying to help Sonic get out of the quicksand. He had managed to pull him up to the point that he wouldnʻt sink anymore.

"Damn it!" Tails shouted. He was sweating profusely and he was sure that he had used up almost all of his energy.

"Come on Tails just one more time!" Sonic yelled.

"Iʻm so tired Sonic." Tails whined "I think iʻm running out of energy trying to get your lazy ass off this quicksand!"

"Hey!" Sonic shouted "Iʻm not lazy!"

"Well youʻre just relaxing there as if youʻre at the spa!" He exclaimed.

"Ugh!" Sonic groaned in complete frustration. "Just do something to get me out already!"

" _Why does he have to get himself stuck in this stupid quicksand?"_ Tails thought to himself.

"Give me your hand Sonic." Tails instructed.

Sonic gave out his hand for Tails to grab. He pulled on it as hard as he could.

"Ow!" Sonic shouted. "Are you trying to kill me or something?"

"Shut up so i can pull you out!" Tails shouted back"If this doesn't work then nothing will!"

After about 10 minutes of pulling Sonic was finally free.

"Finally!" Sonic yelled.

Tails was panting heavily. Doing these kind of activities could surely wear you out.

Both Sonic and Tails turned in the direction of Knuckles and Silver who were still fighting the robots.

"Come on Tails let's go help them!" Sonic said.

The two of them took off running towards the direction where Knuckles and Silver were.

They were shocked by the tremendous amount of robots that stood before them.

Almost immediately a robot rushed at Sonic to attack. Sonic dodged it and landed a punch in the robotʻs metallic body. With one powerful kick he sent the robot flying and landed on the hard, sandy ground causing a tremendous explosion.

Another army of robots began rushing at them with incredible speed.

"Not again!" Sonic groaned.

Sonic, Tails and Silver took a few steps back.

"Hey Sonic I have an idea!" Silver hollered.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"Why donʻt we both use spin dash?" Silver suggested. "We might have a better chance of damaging these robots if we do it at the same time."

"Great idea Silver." Sonic agreed.

Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Espio and Vector all watched as Sonic and Silver both curled into a ball and sped around and around the robots creating a huge tornado. They stopped as soon as the robots flipped out on their backs.

"Now is the time to attack!" Sonic yelled.

They repeatedly began to attack robot after robot.

They both stopped attacking once they got tired.

"Did we get all of them?" Silver asked.

"Looks like it." Sonic answered looking around the place. "I don't see any more robots coming after us. But we'll have to be ready though because we may encounter more as we move along."

Everybody rushed toward Sonic and Silver.

"Are you guys okay?" Knuckles asked with worry in his voice.

"Yeah." Silver answered "But that attack took almost all of our energy."

"Do you guys need to rest?" Tails asked concerned.

"It's alright." Sonic answered. "We can get going."

In order not to get too exhausted they took off at a slower pace.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Eggman's Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog and some characters in the story. The rest belong to SEGA.

Author's note: I want to apologize for the long wait. I have been really busy with schoolwork.

Chapter 7

Sonic and his friends trudged through the desert for what seemed like an eternity to them. Unfortunately the sand blowing in the air was making it difficult to see ahead.

"Hey guys!" Tails exclaimed. "looks like we're making good progress!"

"Finally!" Knuckles replied. "I thought it was going to take forever until we leave this place."

"At the pace we're going, we might not get to Ghost Ruins at all." Shadow commented. "I almost can't see a single thing ahead of us."

"We can't stop right now." Rouge said. "Amy's life is in danger."

"Iʻm sure the wind will clear out soon." Sonic replied hopefully. "If Eggman hurts Amy, he is going to regret it."

At Eggman's base...

Eggman watched Sonic and his friends through the monitor. He formed a devilish smile on his face as he watched them struggle through the wind.

" _Oh Sonic you'll never be able to save Amy now."_ Eggman thought. _"Neither will you be able to defeat me." "I'll just wait until they bring all seven chaos emeralds before i put my plan into action. That's way better than sending my robots after them."_

Eggman got up from the chair that he was sitting on and left his office to go check up on Amy. He walked to her cell and noticed that she was lying on the floor. She looked pale and weak.

"Hello Amy." Eggman greeted.

Amy slowly sat up and just glared at him.

"Not answering?" Eggman smirked.

"Why should I reply to a cruel person like you?" Amy snapped.

"Face it Amy you won't get out of here." An evil smile crept upon his face.

"I'll get out of here Eggman you just watch!" Amy shouted. "I know Sonic will come and rescue me!"

"Yeah right." Eggman taunted. "He probably hates you because you are always pestering him to take you out on a date. You shouldn't even waste your time hoping that he will come and save you."

"Shut up Eggman!" Amy yelled with tears brimming in her eyes. "You don't know anything!"

Suddenly an alarm started ringing. A robot burst through the door in a frenzied state.

"Dr Eggman, preparations are almost complete!" The robot said. "You can expect Project X to be ready soon."

"Excellent!" Eggman rubbed his hands in glee.

Slowly the sand blowing in the air was starting to go down.

"Ok guys I think we can get going now." Sonic replied.

"Where is the next place we're going to Tails?" Rouge asked.

"We're going to some water place next." Tails answered.

"What!" Sonic shouted. "A place with water?!"

Suddenly Shadow burst out laughing. "I forgot Faker doesn't know how to swim!" Seems like you're going to have a hard time on water!"

Sonic glared at him "Shut up!" What about you?"

"At least I know how to swim unlike you." Shadow replied. "You're probably going to drown."

Sonic ignored him and turned to Tails.

"Do we have to swim Tails?" Sonic asked his friend.

"I don't know yet Sonic my device doesn't say so." Tails replied.

Sonic was hoping that he didn't have to swim.

He began to think about everything that had happened between him and Amy. How Amy would come and chase him, asking him to go on dates with her and how he would constantly reject her and run away from her.

For the first time in his life, Sonic was feeling guilty of what he had done. " _Amy, I'm so sorry, I never meant to say that to you."_

His mind flashed back to when Amy had asked him out on another date. He yelled at Amy and embarrassed her in front of so many people.

Sonic knew that what he did was wrong and he was going to make things right. He and Amy used to spend so much time together when they were kids. But as they began to get older, Amy was starting to annoy him.

But now he realized that Amy was really important to him. Was she more to him than just a friend?

Sonic hated to admit this to himself and to his friends, but the more he thought about it, he knew it was true.

He liked Amy more than a friend. He was starting to fall in love with her.

Sonic's mind was now filled with determination that he had never felt before in his life. _"I promise you Amy i will make things right and take you out on a real date."_

He just couldn't wait until he saw Amy again.

Sonic suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Knuckles calling out to him.

"Hey Sonic do you want us to leave you behind?!" Shouted the red echidna.

"I'm coming Knuckles!" Sonic shouted back.

Sonic had the feeling that he was most likely going to swim. He no longer cared about his fear of water because he knew that if he was going to save Amy he was going to overcome his fears of whatever he was going to encounter on this journey.

If he had to swim, he was going to swim.

Sonic caught up with his friends who were already ahead of him.

"Wow Sonic you're really slow." Tails commented.

"I can't help it Tails the whole incident between me and Amy just has me determined and it made me realize a lot of things." Sonic told his friend. "I feel guilty after I yelled at Amy so I decided that I am going to make things right and so after we save her, I am going to apologize to her and you and Knuckles were right. Both of you can continue to tease me about it as much as you want but Amy is really important to me in my life and I am starting to see her as more than a friend. In fact, I am going to take her out on a date when this is over. I guess I didn't realize my feelings for her until she ran away and got captured by Eggman."

When Sonic was done talking he noticed that Tails had his mouth wide open. He was absolutely shocked. For once in his life he had finally admitted that he liked Amy.

"Sonic, it's about time that you confessed your feelings for Amy." Tails smiled. "She liked you for a long time now probably since the day she met you."

Knuckles smirked. He had overheard what Sonic had just told Tails.

"Impressive Sonic it seems that you have finally come clean." Knuckles said.

"That's not all I have to say Knuckles." Sonic started to speak again. "Before I used to think that Amy was just a crazy fangirl who was obsessed with me but if she is really honest about liking me then I think that this will work out between us but that would be until I hear it from Amy herself."

"I am really impressed Sonic." Tails told the blue hedeghog.

"But I am really confident about this Tails." Sonic said.

"I am really happy for you Sonic." Knuckles said "I just hope that this works out between the two of you."

"Thanks Knuckles." Sonic gave a smile to his friend.

"Are we almost there Tails?" Sonic asked his friend.

"Sonic we're only halfway there." Tails answered. "But it shouldn't take us too long to arrive."

Sonic looked at Knuckles mischeviously and nudged his arm.

"Hey Knuckles maybe you and Rouge can hook up too!" Sonic laughed.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about Sonic!" Knuckles yelled. "Rouge and I are nothing more than just friends."

Sonic snorted. "Yeah right."

Knuckles turned to glare at Sonic "Shut up!"

Tails decided to join in on the fun. "Knuckles and Rouge, sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love second comes marriage then-

"For the last time you two i don't like Rouge that way!" Knuckles shouted.

Tails whispered to Sonic "That's what he thinks."

Sonic whispered back "Yeah."

"What the heck have the three of you been blabbering about?" Silver asked.

"It's none of your business!" Knuckles snapped.

"Take it easy Knuckles I was just curious." Silver said.

"Are we there yet Tails?" Rouge asked "I am tired of walking."

"Hey Rouge out of all of us you are the luckiest one here." Silver said.

"What do you mean by that?! Rouge asked.

"Rouge you are a bat and you have wings." Silver answered. "Why don't you try flying us all to the location of the chaos emeralds?"

After Silver said that Rouge looked pissed. She smacked Silver on the head.

"Ow!" Silver put his hand over his head where Rouge had just hit him.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU EVEN SUGGEST THAT YOU STUPID IDIOT!" She screamed. "DOES IT LOOK LIKE I WOULD BE ABLE TO CARRY ALL OF YOU?!"

"Hey I just thought that it would make our journey faster!" Silver replied.

Rouge ignored him and turned to Tails "How long until we get there Tails?"

"We're almost there Rouge." He answered.

To be continued...

I am finally done with Chapter 7. I will get started on chapter 8 as soon as i have free time.


	8. Chapter 8

Eggman's Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog. The characters belong to SEGA.

Chapter 8

The group finally arrived at their destination. It was a water like place. The sounds of the ocean could be heard.

"It looks like there is nobody here." Shadow commented.

Sonic could feel the sand in his shoes. "This sure is a water place but it looks like a beach to me."

A medium sized dock could be seen. There were a line of boats in front of the dock.

"This is a dock, but no one seems to be here." Tails spoke up. "We will need a boat to get across the water."

The group walked closer to the line of boats. Knuckles opened the lid of one boat while Tails examined it closely and said "This is a motorboat all right but I wonder how are we supposed to operate it?"

"This boat is big enough to fit all of us inside." Rouge said.

Silver noticed a bit shack in the distance. "Hey guys, there is a shack over there." He pointed to where the shack was.

"Why don't we go ask about the boats?" Tails suggested. "They probably belong to somebody."

They took off again towards the direction of the shack. As they got closer the group noticed that the shack was in serious need of repair.

Sonic knocked on the door. "Hello?" He called out but there was no response. All he recieved was complete silence. He knocked on the door once again and there was still no response.

"I don't think there is anybody inside." Sonic said.

"Come on, thereʻs no time to waste." Shadow said. He pushed the door open and everybody stepped inside.

"This place is hot,stuffy and so dark." Silver said.

Tails looked around for a light switch. He found one and turned it on but the light bulb was so dim that he could barely see a thing.

"It looks like this place has been abandoned for some time." Shadow commented. "I wonder who the owner of this place is?"

There was a wooden desk in the middle of the room. Tails noticed a ring of keys on the desk.

"That must be the keys to one of the motorboats." He said, snatching up the keys.

"Come on guys!" Tails called out to his friends. "We have to see if these keys work." After going back outside they were about to make their way back to the boat when the sky turned gray and the clouds started gathering.

"Oh no!" Sonic groaned. "It looks like it is going to rain."

"Letʻs go and take shelter in the shack!" Tails shouted out. The sound of the rain was drowning out the voices of his friends.

They made it to the shack and hurried inside. Knuckles was the last person inside and he shut the door.

"Ugh! Just when we are about to leave it has to start raining!" Sonic complained. "I hope it doesn't last long because we have to rescue Amy quickly!"

"What's wrong Faker?" Shadow teased. "Missing Amy?"

Sonic glared at Shadow "Seriously Shadow don't you have anything better to do with your life?"

Shadow grunted "I should be asking you that question Faker."

Tails whispered to Sonic "Shouldn't you tell them that you like Amy?"

Sonic whispered back "No!" At least not now!"

Knuckles spoke up "So what are we going to do once we get to Ghost Ruins?"

"Obviously we have to find the person who stole the chaos emeralds." Shadow answered. "But I have a feeling that this person might be really powerful, so we will have to be on guard."

"Whoever stole the chaos emeralds may have accomplices." Rouge said. "So maybe when we get to Ghost Ruins we can split up and try to defeat them?"

"If only we had a clue on who might have stolen the chaos emeralds!" Sonic said while on thought. "I don't think Eggman has the chaos emeralds though!"

After a couple of hours the rain seemed to go down and the rays of sunlight seemed to be beating down on them.

"Do you think we can leave now?" Knuckles asked Tails "I think we should before it starts raining again."

"Yeah." Tails agreed.

Everybody left the shack and started off in the direction of the motorboats. When they reached the motorboats Tails searched for the keyholder. Once he found it he put the key inside. To his relief the key fit. He turned the key and the engine roared to life.

They all took a seat inside the motorboat while Tails was desperately trying to figure out how to control the motorboat. Finally the motorboat began to move into the ocean.

"Wow, this motorboat moves smoothly." Sonic commented as he watched Tails drive the motorboat.

Shadow used this chance to take a look at their surroundings.

"We're surrounded by nothing but water!" Shadow said, "There aren't any buildings around here!"

They had been moving for what seemed like hours.

"It definitely is strange that there are no buildings around." Rouge spoke up, "Do you even know where we are Tails?"

"I have no idea Rouge." The fox answered him. "My map only tells me where to search for Ghost Ruins. Not the names of the places that we have to go to."

"Man there is nothing fun to talk about." Vector complained.

"Vector what on earth do you expect us to talk about?" Espio asked curiously. "We have to save Amy's life and i'm not exactly in the mood to talk about anything."

"Come on Espio you barely said anything during this whole trip." Vector said. Then suddenly he smirked.

"Hey Espio i wonder how much money we'll get out of this." Vector said micheviously.

"ARE YOU STILL THINKING ABOUT THAT?" Espio snapped. "Is money the only thing you think about?"

Suddenly the boat seemed to have hit something.

"What was that?" Knuckles asked.

"We hit a rock." Tails answered. "No damage seems to have been done to the boat, but we are almost at Ghost Ruins, it will probably take a few hours."

Knuckles noticed that Sonic seemed to be more nervous. He placed a hand on his shoulder.

"There is no need to worry Sonic." Knuckles assured his friend. "We are going to rescue Amy no matter what happens."

"I know." Sonic replied confidently. "But if Eggman has laid his hands on her he is going to get the beating of a lifetime and it is one that he will never forget."

"Whoa Sonic, i havenʻt heard you say something like that in a long time." Silver commented.

At Eggmans base

Amy was lying on the floor. She was becoming weak due to her lack of food. She struggled to get up and took a look at her face in the mirror and noticed that her face looked pale.

" _Oh Sonic when are you going to get here?"_ Amy thought as she stared at herself in the mirror. " _I am not sure how long i will be able to survive in here. "I have not eaten in days."_

Amy heard the sound of a robot arriving at her cell. She turned around and noticed that the robot was carrying a tray of food.

"Miss Amy Rose your food is here." The robot spoke up. It opened her cell and placed the food on the floor, closed the cell and locked it again. It turned around and left.

Amy wrinkled her nose at the smell of the food. She grabbed a spoon that was on the tray and took a bite. She spit it out of her mouth immediately.

"DISGUSTING!" Amy shouted. "I AM NOT EATING THIS TRASH THATʻS CALLED FOOD!"

Amy grabbed the tray and dumped the contents into the garbage and slammed the tray on the ground causing a loud crash.

"There is no good food in this place." Amy muttered. "I would rather starve to death than to eat this."

Amy looked at the remaining clothes she had. At least there were enough. She lost some of them when she was captured by Eggman's robots.

Amy grabbed her clothes and stepped into the bathroom. While she was showering she began to think about the times she spent with Sonic, how she used to chase him all the time and how she would ask him to go on dates with her and to marry her.

" _Does Sonic really hate me?"_ Amy thought. " _Does he hate me to the point where he would rather see me be captured? Of course, I'm sure everyone else hates me. They think i'm annoying and clingy." "Would i be saved?"_

When Amy was done taking a shower, she turned off the water and changed into clean clothes.

Amy sat on a chair and began to think about rumours she heard about Sonic hating her.

Flashback

 _Amy stepped inside a restaurant after she had spent an entire day searching for Sonic but couldn't find him._

 _She sat at an empty table and waited for the waitress to bring her the menu._

 _After she got her food and began eating, she heard two people talking behind her. Normally she didn't like evesdropping on other people's conversations but after she heard Sonic's name, she became curious._

" _So you know about Amy Rose, right?" A girl spoke up._

" _Yes i have." A second girl replied._

" _She chases Sonic all the time to the point where she is annoying." said the first girl._

" _Why do you think she chases Sonic every day?" The second girl asked._

" _Most people think she probably has some huge crush on him." the first girl replied. "Sonic seems to hate her and he should seriously tell her to back off. Everybody else says she is annoying and she doesnʻt think about anything else but her love for Sonic."_

" _As if she would ever win Sonicʻs heart with that kind of stupid behavior." The second girl replied. "I have spoken to Sonic before and he did say she was pissing him off. "Seriously, Amy needs to stop what sheʻs doing because she is not only annoying Sonic but other people around her."_

" _I agree." the first girl said. "Nobody wants to be around her anymore._

 _The first girl blushed madly. "So, do you think Sonic will notice me?"_

" _Iʻm sure he will notice you if you try hard to get his attention." The second girl replied._

 _At that point Amy didnʻt want to hear anymore. She slammed her hands on the table and walked over to the counter to pay for her meal._

 _The slamming of the table caught the two girls attention. They looked at the table in front of them and to the countertable where they saw a pink hedgehog paying for her food. Amy turned around and glared at the two girls who were talking about her._

 _Both of their eyes went wide._

" _A-Amy was here?" The first girl asked shaking with fear. "Did she hear anything we said?"_

" _Yeah she did." The second girl replied. "We donʻt need to worry about her now. "Sheʻs leaving"_

 _Amy stormed over to where both of the girls were sitting._

" _Who do you think you are talking behind my back like that?" She snarled. "Both of you should learn how to mind your own business."_

 _Amy turned around and walked out of the restaurant._

" _I didnʻt think Amy would be the one to be sitting near us." The first girl replied._

" _We donʻt need to care that she heard anything." The second girl replied. "Amy is such a nuisance to Sonic."_

" _Youʻre right." Said the first girl._

End of flashback

" _After that day i tried to convince myself that it wasnʻt true."_ Amy thought. " _But after Sonic yelled at me i believed everything i heard." "Sonic doesnʻt love me and he deserves someone better than me." "Someone who doesnʻt constantly harass him."_

Once again she burst into tears now that she knew how everybody truly felt about her.

Meanwhile...

Sonic and his friends arrived at a restaurant.

"Man i am so hungry." Sonic said rubbing his stomach. "I could eat about fifty chili dogs right now."

"Whoa Sonic calm down, we need to save our money." Knuckles laughed.

They entered the restaurant and sat at a table in a corner.

The waiter arrived and gave them the menu.

"Hmmm." Vector looked over the menu. His mouth was becoming watery "I wonder what we should order."

After a couple of minutes they all decided what they wanted to order.

An hour later their food arrived.

They all stared at it hungrily and began stuffing the food in their mouths.

Everyone in the restaurant looked at them in shock, for they had never seen anybody eat that much.

After they finished eating, they paid for the food and left.

"Well guys, we donʻt need to go anywhere else." Tails said. "Weʻre going straight to Ghost Ruins."

"Finally!" Shadow spoke up. "I was getting tired of moving around from place to place."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Sonic asked. "Letʻs go!"

To be continued...

I finally finished another chapter. In Amyʻs flashback, i put in first girl and second girl because i didnʻt know what names to give the girls.

I will try and update the story whenever i have free time.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any other character in this story. They belong to SEGA.

Author's note: I changed the cloaked figure's allies who I introduced briefly at the end of chapter 5.

Chapter 9: Ghost Ruins

Sonic and his friends arrived at Ghost Ruins. They were all looking around at the place. The air was chill, several trees were knocked down on the ground and leaves were scattered around. It looked like this place had not been occupied in years looking at the condition. It was a wasteland of sort, suffering under effects of desertification. In short, it was not fit for living.

They continued to walk forward in silence. The only sounds that could be heard was from their footsteps crunching on the leaves. There were even a few skeletons as they were walking.

"HOLY CRAP!" Vector screamed in fear as he looked at the skeletons. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

"Vector keep your voice down!" Espio snapped back in a whisper.

"Hold on guys!" Tails spoke up. They all stopped walking.

"What is it Tails?" Knuckles asked.

"Shouldn't we split up to find the person who stole the chaos emeralds?" He suggested. "It would make the job faster."

"True…" Sonic mused. "Why don't we split ourselves up in teams?"

"Alright me, Sonic, Knuckles, and Rouge will be in one group. Espio, Vector, Shadow, and Silver will be in another group." Tails decided. He took out a walkie talkie he brought along with him on the journey and handed one to Espio.

"What is this walkie talkie for?" Espio asked in confusion looking at the device in his hand.

"If you find something suspicious, or run into trouble call me immediately." Tails answered.

"Understood!" Espio answered.

They split up and went in different directions.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Rouge were walking along in one direction.

"So Sonic…." Rouge spoke up in an attempt to break the silence in the atmosphere. "What do you plan to say to Amy after we rescue her?"

"Well I am going to apologize to her and make it up to her in every way I possibly can." Sonic answered.

"Well don't worry Sonic I know Amy will forgive you." Knuckles said.

Sonic smiled. "I know she will."

The three of them shivered as they continued to move forward.

"I-It's r-really c-cold!" Rouge stuttered rubbing her shoulders. "I should have brought a sweater!"

"We will have to bear with it for now and just get the chaos emeralds." Tails said.

"How strong do you think this guy will be?" Sonic asked.

"I have no idea…" Knuckles responded. "I guess we will just have to be on guard."

Eggman's base

Eggman was sitting in his office looking at his monitor with an evil smirk on his face as he saw Sonic and his friends going through Ghost Ruins.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Eggman cackled. "I can see you're getting close to getting the chaos emeralds and very soon I can put my plan in action. I can just imagine the look of pain on your face when you see what I have done to Amy!" "Finally it's going to happen!"

Back at Ghost Ruins….

Espio, Vector, Silver and Shadow were walking along another path.

"We still don't have a clue of where the chaos emeralds thief is!" Silver put his hands up in frustration.

Espio sighed "We still have to keep looking."

They had searched for several hours but with no progress.

"Let's call the others and see if they have found anything." Shadow suggested.

Espio was about to use his walkie talkie to contact Tails when suddenly Shadow saw three figures in the distance

"Hey!" Shadow said in a whisper. "Do you notice those guys over there?"

"Where?" Silver, Espio and Vector asked at the same time.

Shadow pointed to the direction where the three figures were. One of them was wearing a brown cloak.

Espio let out a gasp. "We have to contact the others!"

"Wait!" Shadow stopped him. "Let's follow these guys and see where they go. They could be the guys who stole the chaos emeralds!"

Quickly, but carefully to avoid making a sound, the four of them began to follow the three figures while hiding among some shrubbery. A small run down shack could be seen up ahead. The three figures entered it.

The four of them pushed away some shrubbery to get a better view.

"Well, what do we do now?" Vector asked.

"I'm going to contact Tails." Espio answered taking out the walkie talkie Tails had given him.

He pressed a button on the walkie talkie and waited for a response.

Tails heard a buzzing sound coming from his walkie talkie.

"Is that Espio calling?" Knuckles inquired.

"Yes." Tails answered, pressing a button to receive the call.

"Espio, what did you find?" Tails spoke into the walkie talkie.

"We saw three figures and we think they may be the ones who stole the chaos emeralds." Espio answered. "We followed them into a shack."

"Where are you guys right now?" Tails asked.

Espio gave Tails the location.

"Alright stay where you are!" Tails ordered. "We're coming!"

He turned off the walkie talkie.

"What now?" Rouge asked.

"We need to get to where the others are." Tails answered.

Quickly but quietly they started off. Tails explained what was happening to Knuckles, Sonic, and Rouge.

"If those guys happen to be the ones who stole the chaos emeralds, how are we going to take them back?" Sonic asked.

Knuckles grinned while cracking his knuckles, eager for a fight. "I guess we'll have to ambush them."

"Seems like the only option to me." Tails agreed. "From what Espio tells me there are only three guys so we have a numerical advantage over them. Hopefully the battle won't be too hard."

They were getting close to the location of the others.

The four of them saw hands waving at them. It was Espio, Vector, Silver and Shadow signaling them to come over.

"Finally you guys are here!" Shadow spoke up. "Those guys entered the shack but we haven't seen any movements from them."

Suddenly they all heard voices coming from inside the shack.

"The chaos emeralds are ours at last!" The masked figure spoke to his two comrades.

Sonic's eyes went wide. "It's them all right! Let's ambush them!"

"Wait let's not go in all at once!" Tails spoke cautiously. "Me, Sonic and Knuckles will go in and you guys will be our backup in case we're having trouble."

They nodded. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles cautiously approached the shack and peered through a window. There were the seven chaos emeralds on a small wooden table.

"Let's go inside!" Knuckles said.

Sonic went and knocked on the door. He could hear footsteps approaching the door. He, Tails and Knuckles took a deep breath as the door opened to reveal a red fox. He had three tails unlike Tails's two, and they were black at the tips, and very pointed. His teeth were long and jagged, clearly made for tearing flesh.

"Who are you?" The fox scoffed.

"Hello." Sonic replied casually. "I believe you have something that belongs to us."

"What are you talking about?" The fox asked with a confused look on his face.

A brown Echidna also appeared at the door. "Loke, who are these guys?" He looked very similar to Knuckles, except he was wearing metal gauntlets. They looked like they could pack quite the punch.

"I have no idea. They claim that we have something that belongs to them." The fox answered.

"What is going on here?" The mysterious figure in the cloak appeared.

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles wished that they could find out who was hiding behind that cloak. But they would find out soon enough.

"IT'S YOU GUYS!" The mysterious figure screamed.

"IT'S THEM?!" Loke and Richard shouted at the same time.

"How did you guys find us so fast?" The cloaked figure demanded.

"Let's just say that I am a master when it comes to technology." Tails said proudly. "As a result of my expertise, we were able to detect your exact location which by the way, looks like a completely shitty place to live in!"

Sonic and Knuckles couldn't help but laugh at Tails response.

"That's right!" Sonic said clapping a hand on Tails back. "Our friend here is so smart he can literally solve any problem for us in a breeze!"

The figure growled "Damn the three of you!"

Tails couldn't help but smirk. " _He doesn't know that we already have backup on our hands!"_

Knuckles chose this moment to speak up. "If you guys know what's good for you, hand over the chaos emeralds this instant!"

"No way!" The figure snapped. "If you want the chaos emeralds, you're going to have to go through us first and the only thing that's coming your way is failure!"

"That's exactly what we predicted!" Tails replied confidently. "So we have come prepared!"

"And don't be surprised when we kick your asses!"Knuckles added.

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles got into a fighting stance, preparing to battle the three enemies before them.

Sonic gulped. This was it. This is the fight to retrieve the chaos emeralds and go save Amy. He had to do it no matter what. His train of thought was interrupted as he had the wind knocked out of him. He collapsed as Richard delivered a fierce blow to his stomach. Just as quickly he returned to his original position next to his two cohorts. He grinned.

"How are you going to kick our asses with a leader like that! Don't make me laugh!"

Tails looked down at Sonic's writhing form. That fox was fast. Faster than he'd ever gone before. Suddenly a feeling of uncertainty came over him. He was forced out of his thoughts as Loke and Richard charged with spin dashes. Tails and Knuckles dove out of the way.

"Split up! We can't let Sonic get in the way!" Knuckles called out. Crashing out of the dilapidated old shack, Knuckles and Tails led their counterparts off to a remote location. Sonic slowly got up, and leveled the cloaked figure with a glare. He quickly dashed over to the chaos emeralds but just as quickly as he reached them, they vanished.

"Want these? Then come and get it!" The cloaked figure smirked.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" Sonic used his speed and closed the distance between him and his opponent, and tried to trip him with a sweeping kick. Just like how the chaos emeralds disappeared, the figure disappeared, and just as quickly, reappeared and tapped Sonic on the shoulders.

"Where'd he go-" Sonic was interrupted as a fist collided with his face, and sent him crashing through a wall.

"You can't hope to defeat me like that… Sonic. You lack the power to match me. You can't even defeat a low-life like Eggman on your own. You're too weak."

"Who are you?" Sonic inquired. "How the hell do you know my name?"

The cloaked figure removed his hood to reveal a green hedgehog. He looked like a mirror image of Sonic, except his teeth were more pronounced.

"Remember me, Sonic. The guy you always shafted in favor of others back in Moebius. I was always living in your shadow, even from day one. Then I gained power! This is what it turned me into, a being different from you! I am Anti-Sonic! I AM SCOURGE!" Scourge cackled maniacally.

"Anti-Sonic? How'd you get back here from Moebius?" Sonic asked.

"Hmph, none of your business. It's time to finish this!" Scourge charged a spin dash. Green photons of light converged at the centre of his roll. Sonic recognized the attack, he mirrored the same move, the Light Speed Attack. With a war cry they both collided at light speed. Huge explosions sounded throughout the ruins. Sonic gasped as Scourge cancelled his rush and grabbed Sonic. With superhuman strength he was launched in the air. Sonic grimaced. He was not about to lose here! As Scourge bounced up into the air headfirst, Sonic sharpened his quills, and smiled as it had its effect. Scourge fell to the ground, immobilized.

Sonic seized this chance and crashed into Scourge with a spin dash.

"Augh!" Scourge shrieked, then grinned. "Seems you aren't as weak as I thought."

"Heh, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, after all!" Sonic was gaining momentum. He caught Scourge by surprised by faking a punch, then sweeping his legs under him. Scourge was not going to be beaten by conventional means. However, his opponent landed with a handstand, and backflipped to gain distance. Sonic was not going to let him rest, and kept his assault. Scourge met all of his blows with some of his own, while periodically dodging some.

"Sit still!" Sonic growled, and delivered a final punch. Scourge caught it and grinned. He took out one chaos emerald and grinned. Sonic's eyes widened in realization. "Shit!"

"Chaos Control!" Scourge cried. Sonic was frozen. Scourge bombarded him with a flurry of strikes. When Scourge snapped his fingers, time returned to normal, and Sonic slumped to the ground, defeated. To add insult to injury, the malicious hedgehog slapped the Blue Blur across the face.

"You really were a disappointment after all, Sonic." Scourge sneered. He heard rustling in the bushes and a familiar face revealed himself. It was Shadow.

Shadow scoffed, "Another faker. I'll make sure you never see the light of day!"

Sonic managed a smile, "Shadow… thanks buddy." He slowly got up. "Let's teach him a lesson!"

"Together? Hell no! Sit down and let me deal with this idiot." Shadow punched Sonic and he doubled over.

"Shadow the hedgehog… This is getting interesting!" Scourge grinned in anticipation.

"Scourge the fag. You have something that belongs to me! Chaos Spear!" Shadow let out a gold blast shaped like a spear directly at Scourge. He narrowly dodged and eyes widened as he felt a familiar pain in his stomach. Shadow had embedded his fist in his gut! Shadow leveled Scourge with a stare that screamed bloody murder. "Give. Me. My. Emerald!"

Scourge dropped the green emerald in fear. It was clear Shadow wouldn't take no for an answer. He backed slowly. Then spat in anger.

"This isn't over yet!" Scourge then called out to his allies. "Richard, Loke! We're leaving."

His two allies revealed themselves, holding the unconscious forms of Tails and Knuckles, bloody and bruised.

"They were a piece of cake! No fun at all." They mocked. Richard however, was holding the radar, then promptly crushed it. Loke threw something on the ground and a bright light blinded Sonic and Co. Their oppressors were gone.

To be continued…..


End file.
